


Haunted House

by thranduils1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Partners, Omega Reader, Praise, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: For a tumblr friend's Halloween challenge. My prompt was the quote, “That costume is becoming on you. Of course, if I were on you I’d be cumming too.” I mean, the plot is that an Omega gives into her nature to two hot Alphas. Oh, and the house may or may not be haunted.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/You, Steve Rogers/You, Stony x You, Stony/Reader, Stony/You, Tony Stark x Steve Rogers x You, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You, stony x reader, tony stark x reader, tony stark x you
Kudos: 130





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/21/19.

You walked up the stone staircase to the house, eyes flittering over all the windows. The house loomed, as if it could see through your very being. It was gorgeous in architecture, weaving stone and stained-glass windows. But, you knew there were stories about it being haunted. It excited you that you were going to be able to stay the night here.

Heels clicking on the stairs, you adjusted your bag, clearing your throat. You had been invited to come here by your employer, Tommy. He said the owner had requested you specifically and you had not asked questions when you saw the first part of the payment. It was lofty and you needed the money.

All that had been required was you to come with a bottle of alcohol, two days’ worth of clothes – although you were not required to stay for the two days –, and a risqué Halloween costume. A sexy, maid is what you had gone for; it seemed appropriate in this house. All lace with a nice black bow at the small of your back.

Suitcase at your side, you threw your coat off, hanging it on the coatrack by the door. You were getting overwhelmed as your eyes traveled the ceiling and walls of the mansion.

“Welcome.”

You knew that voice all too well and crossed your arms when you turned around, facing the billionaire pouring you a drink. He was dressed suave as always, even in joggers and a sweater. He was always effortlessly attractive.

How could your employer not have told you who had requested you specifically?

Smirking at you, he sauntered over, holding out one of the drinks to you. “Serving others seems to be your niche. That costume is becoming on you. Of course, if I were on you I’d be cumming too.”

No matter how much you found him attractive, you were not going to let him forget last time. You could not forget last time… mainly how you had had a hard time with not liking how he had handled you before. Even now, you felt a pull towards him… desire blossoming.

“Really? Again, Mr. Stark?”

“Please, Tony. But, at least you can remember some manners,” Tony stated, stalking closer. You stiffened and he smirked at you, holding the glass out. “Babydoll, come on. I’m sorry I got handsy last time.”

“Handsy?” you scoffed. He had handcuffed you to the bed and fucked you relentlessly.

“You’re too tempting for me,” Tony stated. “I was in a bit of a rut and you drive me a little insane. And I’m always a little rougher when I’ve imbibed too much. And I had that night. I’m sorry. Really. I wanna make it up to you.”

Narrowing your eyes at him, you asked, “By inviting me to a creepy mansion?”

Tony cocked his head and said, “Come now. It’s not that creepy. Sure, some people have died in here but you’re gonna find that in most houses older than 1900.” You did not look amused and he said, “Yes, yes. There are stories about it being haunted. People have seen stuff they’ve said. But, really. It’ll be fun. Just you, me, and Cap.”

You rose your brows in surprise. “Cap?”

“He’s aching for some companionship.”

Taking a long sip of your drink, you turned from Tony to examine the room a little bit further. “Didn’t think poster boy for American family values would be going after a prostitute.”

“I don’t want you to be a prostitute.”

“What do you want me to play as then?” you asked coyly.

“Mine.”

“Okay,” you sighed, turning to face him again.

Tony was at your side suddenly and you leaned away from him, unsettled by the fire burning in his eyes. He pinned you up against the counter, his breath hot on your ear.

“All mine. Omega,” he breathed.

You froze, staring at him as he pulled away, a self-satisfied smile playing on his lips. How did he know? You were on suppressants. Always had been when you had been around him.

Trying to play it off, you forced yourself to shake your head. “You want me to be an Omega? Bit of an odd roleplay. But I guess…” You reached out to touch his shirt, but he stopped your movement with a tight grip on your wrist. Wincing, you said, “Tony, what—”

“We both know you don’t have to pretend with that one.” He leaned in and inhaled deeply against your neck. “I know you’ve felt that ache.’ His lips gently brushed your skin and you shivered underneath his kiss. “I can taste it.” Involuntarily, you leaned towards him and he smiled against your neck. “Placebos. The last two weeks.”

Your blood ran cold. You knew something had been off about the way you felt. You had felt more desire for your customers than normal.

No no no no.

You tried to jerk away but he held tight.

“It was easy to pay Tommy to switch them out. You know having you employed is a risk for him. Even with the suppressants, you still smell and taste that much different than others. Probably why he only usually lets you take high end jobs. Worth the risk if the price is right. Doesn’t want you getting hurt for a small pile of change.”

How could Tommy have agreed to that? Your mouth was dry. There was a reason Tony was getting under your skin as much as he was now… any Alpha like him. And with Cap in the house too… it was no surprise you would react.

“I think this will be a more exciting experience if we turn this into a game. You like games, don’t you, Y/N?”

Breathing erratically, you decided on a whim to try to play his game. He was in charge after all… an Alpha. He was riled up; you felt his erection against you. Wanting to please him, you got out, “Depends on the game.”

“You run. We seek you out.”

You had not even seen Steve yet.

“You’re joking, right?” you asked him, holding your glass tighter to your chest.

“Do I sound like I’m joking?”

He came closer again and laid a gentle hand on your waist. “You’ll be perfect at it.” He leaned in, pecking your cheek. Subtly, you leaned towards him, your mouth open slightly. His eyes were darker now, no doubt him arousing himself thinking of the hunt. His hand slipped beneath your skirt, cupping your ass. This time he gently kissed you, reaching up to you take your glass from you. “Won’t you, babydoll?”

Averting your gaze from his, you nodded. Heart hammering, you were wildly thinking about what you should do? Play his game? Try to hide for the night? Try to scale the fence outside? No. That would be rude.

He drew you from your thoughts, cupping both sides of your face, his thumbs caressing your cheeks. “Steve’s ready. Been more than ready to hold you and fuck you right.” Tony drew in his bottom lip slightly, his eyes raking over you. “As have I.”

Thumb tracing your lip, you shivered as he said, “I know you’re not in heat. But, you like my attention, don’t you? Want me to hold you tight? I didn’t think you’d look and smell so fucking good but I’m not complaining.”

You did not trust yourself to speak, starting to feel frightened about how you were reacting to him scenting you all over your skin, wishing for more. You had not reacted to an Alpha for more than a year since you had started your suppressants. Losing control was scary.

His lips pressed firmly against yours and you responded in like.

“Figure the kitchen table is as good as any place. But I think you’ll be more comfortable on a bed.”

Your breath froze instinctively again as he leaned in. His lips brushed your ear as he whispered, “This is the part where you run.”

Your footsteps pounded in your ears as you ran down the hallway. You did not know where you were heading and you panicked, knowing damn well Tony knew the layout of this house and he had probably told Steve as well.

The halls were winding. You knew going up only trapped you, but you would not go up to the top floor. You would find a place on the third. If only the wood floors were not so goddamn creaky! You would be able to conceal yourself easier.

Any bedroom was as good as any and you bolted into one and into its bathroom.

Breathing shakily, you crouched in the tub, holding your knees close to your body. The curtain was mostly closed but there was still visibility. Luckily, the window was over the sink and the light from the moon would not cause your silhouette on the curtain.

The house was quiet.

Besides your breath as you tried to calm from the running.

It was too quiet.

Until you heard a squeak on the floor below it sounded like. They were circling in. Excitement was coursing through you, your mind running through the possibilities of what they would do to you when they found you. And worried too. If you had been off your suppressants for two weeks…

Suddenly, a shadow moved across the wall near the tub and you gasped, your hand coming to your mouth. There had not been any noise, no sound of anyone even entering the bedroom. You were unsure if anyone was actually in there with you.

You kept your eyes trained on the wall where the shadow was – not a solid figure but an outline, nonetheless. Perhaps there was something outside the window… but you were three floors up.

Moving cautiously, you pulled the shower curtain back further.

Revealing an empty, dark bathroom. Your eyes scanned the room frightened.

A new shape caught your eye in the corner.

Maybe you were playing tricks on yourself. This was because tony had frightened you with telling you people had died in here.

Then the shape flexed in size.

A scream erupted and you bolted out of the tub.

Running blind, you escaped the bedroom heading for the stairs.

Strong hands gripped you around your waist, yanking you to the side.

You cried out and grasped at the door frame. Your hands were ripped away and you were at the mercy of the grasp on your waist.

“Shh,” a voice whispered in your ear as they drug you back further into the room. “No need to be afraid.”

The hair on the back of your neck rose, scenting the Alpha holding you close. Especially him, without his shirt, his bare skin touching you. You mewled involuntarily.

“That’s it, darling,” he husked, turning you around to face him, keeping a tight grasp on you.

Steve had to help! The three of you needed to get out of this house.

“There was a ghost! A demon!” you gasped out, trying to look over your shoulder but he forced you to look at him again.

“No, no,” Steve purred, burying his nose into your neck. “You’re safe, Omega.”

Your breath hitched at the title and you relented for just a moment, forgetting why you were afraid. You were safe of course. Steve could protect you.

Snapping out of your haze, you shook your head.

“No,” you protested, your fingers digging into his arms. “You don’t understand. Upstairs –”

Steve nipped at your ear and pressed you against the wall. “Come now, I can calm you down, darling.” You tried to argue but he kissed you deeply, cutting off whatever you were going to say. You began falling into it, following his lead. Against your lips, he praised, “Good girl. You’re so riled up. Let me take care of you.”

You were falling victim to your hormones. You had to stay above water.

Again, you tried, “Steve, I swear –”

He hushed you again, his hands at the bow at your back. “Quiet, Omega. I promise we’ll protect you.” He untied the bow, moving his hands to the straps at your shoulders. “You’re so beautiful. Soft. Perfect.”

You melted under his words.

“Put her on the bed, Steve,” you heard Tony state from the doorway.

Steve chuckled against your lips and said, “You really don’t like foreplay, do you Tony?”

“I like foreplay plenty. I just know how to get the girl wet.”

Steve picked you up suddenly drawing a gasp out of you. As soon as you were on the bed, Tony flipped you onto your stomach, his hand pressing down on your back to hold you in place.

You felt the fabric at your pussy rip, leaving you exposed.

A rapt smack on your ass caused you to yelp. His fingers delved between your lips and you gasped.

“Let’s present ourselves nicely, Y/N. You have such a tight, welcoming cunt. Let’s not give Cap here the wrong idea.”

Tony added another finger and your own dug into the comforter, biting your bottom lip. His thumb worked your clit and you keened, grinding gently.

SMACK.

You whined when another blow landed, grinding harder.

“Steve, you like what you see? She’s well behaved, isn’t she? Fucking perfect.”

You were empty and you looked over your shoulder, seeing Tony licking his fingers.

Steve’s fingers traced your hips, a soft exhale leaving his mouth. You mewled when his fingers brushed your pussy, playing with your wetness.

Tony cupped your chin and he cooed, “Look at that. How wanton you are, darling. I gotta say, I’ve been wanting to fill you for a while.” His thumb entered your mouth and you sucked earnestly. His pupils were blown wide, looking hungry. “You can take as many suppressants as you want but kitten, I could see right through you and your need to be fucked and taken care of was glaring.” He kissed you, his tongue slipping past your lips. Groaning, he promised, “And you’re going to get it.”

Suddenly, Steve hiked your hips up and he entered swiftly.

You cried out as he pounded, feeling his cock hit your core.

“So fucking tight,” Steve grunted, his fingers digging into your hips.

Over the noise, you heard Tony let out a laugh. “I knew she could get you to drop an f bomb, Cap.”

Turning your head, you saw Tony pleasuring himself, watching the two of you. You could not wait for him to take you too.

Your head was swimming with arousal, wanting Steve to finish inside you. You needed to make him happy, allow him pleasure. His thrusts grew ever more sporadic, his pants becoming shorter.

“Alpha,” you whined.

That was enough to send him over the edge, coating you.

Tony’s arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you up. He crawled onto the bed with you, holding you close. You gasped when his finger found your clit, stimulating you.

“Let’s get you off again, baby. Make you that much wetter for me.”

He had you crying out, his arms holding you tight as you saw stars.

Tony filled you and you cried out at the intrusion when you were still so sensitive.

“You’re going to be amazing,” he husked against your ear. “I’m going to keep you all for us. You’ll never have to work outside this house again.”

Driving himself up into you, his hand closed around your neck. You groaned against the sensation, drowning in your pleasure. Your skin was on fire, electricity shooting through you.

“Alpha. Please,” you begged.

“Beautiful, Omega,” Tony moaned, his thrusts becoming faster.

When the two of you came tumbling down again, you all but collapsed in his arms.

His hands were gentle as they repositioned you, laying you softly onto the bed. Coming down beside you on one side, Steve on the other, Tony pulled the blanket over you all.

“We have all night, babydoll.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. whispered in your ear, “You’re gonna love it here with us.”

You snuggled in closer to them, knowing they were going to protect you. You did not ever have to worry about being safe again.


End file.
